


Round 2

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Riding, Teasing, VegetaxGoku, VegetaxKakarot, Yaoi, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Vegeta was avoiding Goku like the plague after that failure of a warm up on Beerus' planet.  Goku, on the other hand, only desired to see his friend even more.  When Goku invites him out for another bout of training, will Vegeta stick to his denial, or will he give in?  Round 2, begin!  (Sequel to 'Warm Up') (Vegeta x Goku)
Relationships: Vegeta/Goku, Vegeta/Kakarot, Vegeta/Son Goku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: Set Your Pee Pee on Fire





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to “Warm Up”. It is recommended that you read that fic before this one, but it is not necessary to enjoy this story. 
> 
> This story was written as a request for PastelNingen on Twitter.

Ever since that failure of a ‘warm up’ back on Beerus’ planet, Vegeta had been actively avoiding Goku. How was he supposed to look him in the eye the same way after all of that? It was impossible! It had gotten so bad that he’d been seeing his rival in his dreams! He was supposed to dream of sex with his beautiful wife, not with Goku! And of course when he’d wake with a rock-hard erection, Bulma would ask him what he’d been dreaming about in that sleepy, sultry voice of hers and he’d have to come up with some sort of abrupt lie every time.

How could he explain to her what had happened? How would she react to that?

It had been a horrible decision made in the heat of the moment – nothing more than that!

. . . that’s what he kept telling himself, anyway. The more he thought about it, though, the more he found himself craving another round. Goku had even said himself that he’d be interested in doing it again, but . . . but he just couldn’t bring himself to believe that this was what he actually wanted! He had a beautiful wife! Why on Earth would he have any sexual interest in Goku at all??

Because he was powerful. Because they were close. Because they were friends. Because they were rivals. Because that look on his face when he finally got angry stirred up something within him. Because the way his voice dropped when he got serious sent chills down his spine. Because he was so damn naïve. 

“Fucking bastard.”

“What was that?” Bulma looked up from her laptop. 

The two of them were in their livingroom. She was typing away on her laptop at a desk in the corner of the room and Vegeta was seated on the couch doing nothing in particular (brooding, really, but Bulma paid it no mind).

“A-ah, nothing. I was just thinking I should go and train.” He stood slowly from the couch and furrowed his brows, his heart racing a little after contemplating all of this entirely too much.

“. . . If you think that will make you feel better. Something has been eating at you for days now. You can always talk to me about it, you know?” She frowned at her husband. Vegeta had come back from training at Beerus’ planet with his clothes in absolute shambles . . . but his armored vest barely had a scratch. She thought it was peculiar, but Vegeta’s face had turned beet red and he brushed off her questions. The training had obviously not been their typical training and it really had her curious. Vegeta wasn’t the type to openly tell her, though.

Maybe she could ask Goku about it . . .

* * *

Unlike Vegeta, Goku didn’t quite understand what there was to be ashamed of and had told Chichi exactly what happened when he came home in shredded clothing. Her face had grown more and more red the more details he gave and he thought for sure she was going to explode with anger . . . but the result was quite the opposite. He and Chichi got to have a bit of play time and try out a few new things! And then she made a really big feast for dinner! It was great!

But . . . he hadn’t heard anything from Vegeta since that day. Was he mad at him for some reason? Even when Beerus and Whis called them for a proper training session, Goku showed up but Vegeta had apparently declined. Wasn’t Vegeta always angry about Goku having more training than him? So why would he decline?

Vegeta was his friend, so of course he loved seeing him and training with him, but . . . ever since they had sex, he found himself wanting to see him even more. Like a _lot_ more. Sex with Chichi was fun of course, but it was a lot different with Vegeta. In a good way. Strange as it had been initially, he really liked it a whole lot and he’d actually had a few dreams about it.

A long, drawn-out battle with the two of them fighting equally against each other . . . but it always ended the same. The two would fight until their clothing was tattered beyond recognition . . . and then they’d have sex. Were dreams like that normal?

He wanted to do it again, but . . . Vegeta had seemed so awkward about it the last time even though he was the one who started it. Would he agree to do it again? Asking him would be so strange, though . . . he had no shame in it, of course, but something about asking for that sort of thing just . . . didn’t feel right. What if Vegeta got really angry and then didn’t talk to him for even longer?

“Goku? Gokuuuuu??”

The Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chichi calling out to him. “Ah, sorry Chichi!”

“Are you done with what I asked you?” She put her hands on her hips as she gazed out over their fields.

“Yup! I got alllll the turnips! They’re in the wagon.” Goku stood up from the ground and gave the large wooden wagon a pat, “Some of these are as big as my head! Is that normal?”

“So you’ll take them down to the market tomorrow morning, right? A yield this big should get us lots of money!” She clasped her hands together excitedly as she took a look at the vegetables. Maybe she would take a few of them for her own stash. 

“Uh, yeah! Sure, I’ll take it.” If he remembered, “Hey Chichi, since I’m done, I’m gonna go train with Vegeta!”

“Huh? Right now?” She could feel her cheeks get a bit hot, but not out of anger. She couldn’t help but think of the things Goku had told her about the last time those two were ‘training’. What sort of deviant had her sweet Goku become? But . . . she was anything but mad about it. Did Bulma know about this? “I suppose that’s fine . . . just make sure you’re back in time for dinner!”

“Haha, you know I wouldn’t miss dinner! Your cooking is the best, Chichi!!” Grinning wide, and still in his field work attire, Goku placed two fingers against his forehead so he could instant transmission directly to Vegeta. There was no way for him to run from that!

* * *

Vegeta hadn’t even made it down the hall to grab his body suit when he suddenly walked directly into someone – someone larger than him who felt like walking into a damned brick wall. “Who the hell is-!?” The words died on his lips when his eyes trailed up that familiar form to see none other than the one person on this planet he wanted to avoid. “K-Kakarot!?”

“Yo!” Goku grinned that goofy grin of his, but this time it looked a bit uneasy.

“Vegeta? Is everything okay? I heard you- oh! Goku!” Bulma entered the hallway and slowly walked up beside her husband once she realized he had probably only been startled. “What’s with that get-up?”

“Huh? Oh! I forgot to change my clothes . . .” Goku frowned at his work clothes as he tugged a bit at the shirt and jacket, “Um . . . I came to get Vegeta so we could do some training together!” He stood unusually stiff, his lips pursed together as a slight blush crept to his face. Maybe if they trained for a bit, Vegeta would want to have sex again instead . . . that was fine, wasn’t it? Or maybe they would just train . . . or maybe . . .

“Goku, are you okay?” Bulma furrowed her brows as she looked between the two men’s faces. Both of them looked unusually tense. “Did something happen?” That would certainly explain why Vegeta had been brooding more than usual. “Did you get into a fight over something?” A serious fight was the only explanation wasn’t it? The two of them regularly bickered like an old married couple, but perhaps they were fighting over something more serious . . .

“Uh . . . well, it wasn’t exactly a fight . . .” Goku scratched at his cheek a bit, “We kind of just ha-“

“ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** ” Vegeta suddenly screamed to cut the other Saiyan off.

“V-Vegeta?” Bulma backed away from them both.

“We’re going to go train!” The prince grabbed Goku by the wrist and hurried down the hallway. They definitely couldn’t stay anywhere near the house. Maybe the wastelands would be the best location.

“Training in those clothes?” Bulma watched as the two left, her mouth hanging open a bit with confusion. “Something is definitely going on that Vegeta doesn’t want me to know about . . .” The phone ringing drew her away from those thoughts, though, and she answered it after a moment, “Hello? Oh, Chichi! Long time no- hm? Did Vegeta tell me about what?”

* * *

“What the hell were you thinking showing up at my house without any warning whatsoever!?” Vegeta landed in the wooded area just outside of the wastelands, his arms immediately folding across his chest and his foot tapping rapidly against the grass to show his irritation.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. It’s like you’ve been avoiding me or something.” Goku landed not far from his friend, a sheepish blush on his face.

“I **_have_** been avoiding you! Like the plague! Why else would I skip out on training with Whis!?” He hadn’t exactly meant to admit to that, but what else was he supposed to say? As gullible and airheaded as Goku could be sometimes, there’s no way he’d believe him if he said he just hadn’t felt like training lately.

“What? But why?” Goku pulled off his jacket and carelessly tossed it aside as he began to stretch his arms. 

“Why? Seriously? It should be obvious why! Because we . . .” Vegeta could feel his entire face get hot as he was forced to relive that whole event in his head again. He’d seen it over and over again in his mind since that day and he was trying desperately to forget about it! How was he supposed to look at his rival the same way ever again after that!? He never should have given in to those wild urges.

“But you were the one who started it.”

“Well I regret it!” Vegeta pursed his lips. Something about the way Goku flinched made him feel horribly guilty. Why the hell did he care about how this idiot felt?

Because that was his best friend, obviously. And because . . . honestly, he really didn’t regret it at all.

“Anyway . . . what the hell did you come to me for? You can’t seriously mean for us to train in these clothes. You’re in some sort of farm getup and I’m in my casual clothes. Bulma may very well have a fit if I come home with these in shreds.” Vegeta looked down at himself and ran a hand down over the chest of his shirt. It was a new outfit, too. She’d be very upset if he ruined it.

“I mean, we can just take our clothes off to fight.” Goku laughed loudly and nervously, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head. “I’m just kidding! Just kidding!” He laughed yet again, but it was not his usual laugh. Vegeta had definitely heard it enough to know this was different. He was . . . nervous? Could Goku actually get nervous? He always seemed to just go with the flow.

Vegeta stared at him for a long moment, having taken notice that Goku already removed his jacket, and finally sighed, “Let me at least remove the shirt and shoes and we can train for a little bit. Nothing too crazy, though.” This was a terrible idea. He could already feel his heart begin to beat faster. This wasn’t going to just be training, was it? This was going to end much like before, wasn’t it?

. . . that was the real reason Goku came to see him . . . wasn’t it?

“Woohoo!” Goku grinned wide, but there was still something quite off about his mannerisms. 

“But first . . .” Vegeta pulled off his shirt and folded it and placed it on the ground, then leaned on a tree while removing his shoes, “You need to tell me the real reason you’re here.” Vegeta narrowed his eyes with suspicion, “Someone like you has been training and fighting for decades – it’s not like you to forget to even change your clothes.”

“Ahaha, I was just so excited that I forgot!” Goku slapped his own forehead and laughed it all off. That same awkward, nervous laugh. “I mean we can always go back and change first if you really want to . . .”

“. . . no, this is fine.” It would actually make things easier if they- no! No! They would not do any such thing! Yes, yes they would. He continued to stare at Goku despite his internal argument, watching the way he fidgeted strangely and shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot. “I never pegged you for a liar, Kakarot.”

“Huh? Vegeta, I’m not-“

“Tch, whatever. You wanted to train, right?” Vegeta stretched his neck and back a bit and tried to ignore the intense thumping of his heart, “Then let’s train.” Did Goku really want to have sex again? Is that why he sought him out like this? Was he that eager for it? Something about the thought of Goku eager for his sexual attention made excited chills run up and down his spine and a lump form in his throat. Is that what he wanted? To be beat down again? To be dominated again? To be rendered helpless and at his mercy again?

Goku pulled off his shirt and shoes much like Vegeta had and crouched down into his usual position, but Vegeta suddenly fell quiet with a very strange expression on his face. He wasn’t moving, either. He was just . . . standing there. “Uhh . . . Vegeta?”

The Saiyan prince suddenly snapped out of those obscene thoughts and realized Goku had already gotten ready for training. If he wanted sex again, why didn’t he just say so? No, it was obvious why – Vegeta had already screamed at him that he’d regretted it. That he didn’t want anything to do with it.

But he did want it again, himself. He hated that. He hated that and yet now that Goku was right here in front of him and no one else was around . . . it was all that he wanted.

Just like on Beerus’ planet, the two of them launched toward each other and clashed their forearms and shins in an even matchup. A barrage of punches and kicks were thrown with very few connecting. It was the same song and dance they were used to, but this time felt quite different.

Neither of them was actually trying. For once, likely one of the few times in either of their lives, they were not taking their training seriously at all. Both of them were incredibly distracted and neither of them was interested in winning this sparring match. So why did neither of them say anything about it? Why did neither of them discuss the white elephant in the room?

They didn’t speak, either. Just their usual cries as they clashed against one another without the use of ki blasts. They didn’t need that now or ever against each other, really. They only did it if they were feeling particularly energetic. Fighting in traditional style was always far more entertaining for them. But . . . now it was even more interesting. Every time skin crashed against skin, something about it felt more intense than it did before. It was like they were aware of every moment their bodies touched, every time one cried out, every time their faces were so close that their breath mingled.

And still they said nothing about their true desires. 

The two continued their battle, moving a bit further in amongst the trees and vines and overgrown plants. They weren’t out in the open so much here as they were on Beerus’ planet. There wasn’t anyone they might disturb and no one would come to check on them. So why were they both continuing on with this half-assed training session?

“Enough!” Vegeta dodged several punches from Goku to instead tackle the man out of the air and down to the grass beneath them. He knocked the wind out of him for certain, but it wasn’t enough to do any real damage. Goku could take a far more intense beating than that.

“Wha . . . what do you mean? Done already? We just started.” Goku was beneath him, his hands resting palm-up on either side of his head as he stared up at his rival. His chest rose and fell with gasps as he tried to catch his breath again. All the while, Vegeta was seated on top of his hips. 

“Neither of us are taking this ‘training’ seriously at all. You didn’t come to me to train. Why are you lying?” Vegeta rested his hands over top of Goku’s chest and he tried his best to ignore the way his sweat and skin and quivering muscles felt beneath the tips of his fingers. He wanted to run them over the Saiyan’s nipples, swirling around them until they were taut and sensitive . . . how would he react to that? How would he react if he bit one hard between his teeth? If he then soothed it with a few flicks of his tongue?

“Lying?” Goku furrowed his brows, his uncertainty still quite evident, “But . . . you aren’t taking it seriously either, so . . . so you’re no better, Vegeta!” His eyes trailed down to the hands on his chest before moving back up to the other Saiyan’s face. He wanted to play again too, didn’t he? Even though he said he didn’t . . . that was Vegeta’s personality. He always acted like he hated being around others, like he hated being near him and fighting alongside him . . . but he actually enjoyed it, didn’t he? So . . . he probably enjoyed having sex and he was trying to hide it.

“ . . . why don’t you tell me the truth first and then I will consider telling you what’s on my mind.” A smirk slowly crept to the prince’s lips as he stared down at the other man. He could see in Goku’s eyes that he was a bit nervous to ask for something like sex. Even if the bastard didn’t have an ounce of shame, something like that probably felt awkward for him, right? It wasn’t like asking for a fight . . . this was asking for something far more intimate than that.

Intimate? Yes, perhaps so . . .

“What? I told you already . . . I just hadn’t seen you in a while, so I came to find you.” Goku tried to sit up, but was immediately forced back to the ground by Vegeta’s hands.

“Liar. Try again.” Vegeta gazed sternly into the eyes of his friend, his lips pressed tightly together with impatience. Did he perhaps need to coax the confession out of him? That _did_ sound far better than simply waiting for it.

“It’s . . . it’s not a lie!” He wasn’t ashamed of the act, so why was it difficult to admit what he wanted? What if Vegeta hated it? What if it made him mad? But . . . the way Vegeta was sitting on him and touching him and looking at him . . . it really seemed like Vegeta also wanted to have sex again, despite what he said. Was it really just his stubborn personality after all?

“How can I get you to tell me the truth?” Vegeta leaned down close enough that the tips of their noses nearly touched. His eyes stared down into the eyes of Goku. Those wide, seemingly-innocent eyes. This guy was such a damn idiot . . . but it was oddly endearing. 

“I’m . . . I’m not . . .” Goku just couldn’t find the words. Something about Vegeta’s face so close to his own was making his heart race and his breaths come in shorter than they had before. He wanted it too, right? “I just . . . if you already know, then-“

“No. Perhaps I don’t already know. I think I need you to tell me.” A smirk stretched wide across his face until his lips finally parted into a scheming grin. “I need you to tell me exactly what it is you want.” What could be more erotic than that? Goku, a panting and sweating mess, telling him exactly what he wanted him to do . . . stammering and stumbling over his words, maybe even shaking a bit. “Unless . . . you really don’t want anything after all. We could part ways again if you only wanted to see me.”

Goku was quiet for a moment, his eyes shifting to the side so he didn’t have to stare right into Vegeta’s intense gaze. What did he want him to say? He couldn’t just ask something like that, right? But Vegeta wanted him to . . . but what if he was just doing this to tease him and laugh at him? “Vegeta . . .” 

The way Goku whined his name riled the prince up even more, “Don’t give me that tone, Kakarot. Just tell me what you want. Tell me the _truth_.” He slid his hands off the Saiyan’s chest and up his arms to hold his wrists on either side of his head. If Goku really wanted to, he could probably get Vegeta off of him, but Vegeta knew that Goku wouldn’t even try. He was getting turned on by his current position, wasn’t he? 

“I . . .” Goku fell quiet again, his time huffing a bit with frustration.

“Do you not know the words?” Vegeta’s heart was pounding in his chest, his hands shaking a bit while he gripped Goku’s wrists tighter. Could he feel him trembling? Did he understand that he was the cause of this mess? “You want me to do something to you, don’t you?” He should feel embarrassed asking these questions and saying these things. He didn’t feel even the smallest bit of embarrassment, though. Only lust. Lust, desire, need.

“Do something to me?” It was like that, wasn’t it? But for some reason, wording it that way made Goku’s face turn bright red. The more he thought about it, the less thrilled he was about the idea of telling Vegeta what he wanted. Why was it so easy to tell Chichi what had happened, but he couldn’t so much as utter one little desire to Vegeta? Desire . . . even thinking about it like that was weird. “Um . . . I . . . I just . . . what we did before . . .”

Just seeing the way Goku’s cheeks darkened and the way he stumbled over his words awakened that same feral instinct as last time. He really just couldn’t help but want him, could he? “You came to me in my own home and you can’t even properly tell me what you want? That’s pathetic, isn’t it?” Vegeta removed one hand from Goku’s wrist to instead lightly place it over the man’s neck as if pondering the idea of choking him. No, not yet. That was too much for now . . . something else. Something basic that Goku would respond to and understand.

“But I just said that I want what we did before . . . back on Beerus’ planet.” The more he said, the quieter his voice became as he finally allowed himself to look at Vegeta’s face again. “I don’t know what else you want me to-ahhhh!” Goku instinctively jerked his hips as the hand that was on his neck instead moved down to his crotch to grip him through his pants. “Hahhh . . .” So Vegeta was going to do it, right? If he was touching him like that.

“So just this? You want me to do this and then stop?” This activity had already stirred up an erection in his own pants, but he had a little more time now than before. He could stand to toy with him for a short while. Watching Goku squirm pushed all the right buttons and would make his inevitable orgasm just that much more satisfying.

“N-no . . . Vegetaaaa . . .” There was that whiny tone again as Goku’s eyebrows turned upward with frustration. “You know I don’t mean that . . . You’re really smart, Vegeta.” Goku knew the Saiyan prince was doing these things just to play with him, but what was he supposed to do?

“You’re right, I’m very smart. I’m not a mind reader, though, Kakarot. You need to tell me what you want.” He grinned mischievously as he slowly moved his hand up and down along Goku’s erection. The slow movement and the friction from the fabric would probably drive his rival crazy. Vegeta had to force himself not to think too much about it, though. The second he started to really consider what he was doing, he wanted to back out of it. His body craved this. His dreams craved this. His . . . heart? Did his heart crave it, too? That was a bit much, wasn’t it?

Goku just gave him a pitiful look, not really sure what exactly Vegeta wanted him to say. How could he describe something like that? What words was he supposed to use? With Chichi, he never had to do something like this. Was Vegeta just being weird? “I don’t know how to say it.” Goku furrowed his brows briefly before using his now-freed hand to reach forward and begin to stroke Vegeta through his pants as well. This time he was able to maintain eye contact, watching as Vegeta flinched a bit and his eyes fell half-lidded. It felt good for sure. Maybe this would satisfy him.

“Bastard. Are you trying to distract me?” It was working, though. Something about the way Goku didn’t say anything and just stared right into his eyes while touching him . . . it reminded him of an idea he’d had back during the first time. “Fine, have it your way.” Vegeta rolled off the top of Goku, instead lying on his back beside him and using his elbows to prop himself up. “We’ll get right to what you want,” And right to what he wanted, but Goku didn’t need to know that, “but first . . . you have to get it ready. It will make things easier.” Just saying those words had his heart racing once more. Would Goku do it? Would Goku know _how_ to do it? Surely Chichi had given him a blowjob at some point, right? There’s no way he’d have the nerve to explain something like that to him.

“Get it ready?” Goku sat up on his knees, tilting his head like a confused puppy. He hadn’t had to prep anything the last time, so . . . oh, did he mean the part where Vegeta put his fingers inside of him? Was he wanting him to do that to himself this time?

Vegeta glanced around briefly before unfastening his own pants and freeing his eager cock. “With your mouth. You know what I mean, right?” Vegeta was trying his best to will away the heat in his own face. Maybe in the future they wouldn’t need to discuss so much . . . why the hell was he thinking about making this a regular thing?? There’s no way this sort of relationship was sustainable . . . or morally sound.

Goku stared at Vegeta’s now-exposed length for a long moment while he pieced the request together. Get it ready . . . with his mouth . . . “Oh . . . oh!” Chichi had done something like that many times before, but of course he’d never done it himself. “I think I know what you mean.” It was really strange to think about doing it when he’d only ever been on the receiving end. “I um . . . I’ve never done it before, but I’ll try.” It always felt really nice. Could he make Vegeta feel good, too?

“I think you’ll figure it out.” Vegeta nervously gripped at the blades of grass with his hands as he watched Goku crawl over to sit beside him, those wide black eyes still fixated on his cock. Just him looking at his most intimate place like that . . . something about it sent a wave of pleasure coursing through him. He certainly couldn’t allow him to suck him off for too long, lest he wanted to finish prematurely and make everything awkward. Why was it exciting his body so much from just the smallest things? 

“Uh . . . okay . . .”

“Here, get between my legs instead of sitting beside me.” Vegeta did his best to keep his voice even-toned and not let on just how excited he was. If he wasn’t careful, his voice would tremble just as much as his hands were right now. “I want you to look up at me while you do it.” It felt like he was living out one of the dreams he’d had. This was very much real, though, and everything he said made his heart pound harder. Would Goku really go along with whatever he asked? Was he really okay with it all?

Goku didn’t look put-off by it. Nervous, yes, but he didn’t look like he was against anything. Him being so eager for sex just drove the Saiyan prince even more crazy. Who’d have thought that Goku would be so interested in sex?

The Saiyan in question kneeled down between Vegeta’s legs as asked and slowly reached a hand out to wrap it around the waiting erection. It wasn’t a strange feeling, since he’d touched it and himself before, but the thought of putting it in his mouth was strange and made him somewhat anxious. It would make Vegeta feel good, right? Goku’s eyes flickered up to Vegeta’s face for a moment, his own face feeling hot from seeing the light pink tint on his friend’s cheeks. If Vegeta felt really good, then he’d want to do this again, right? Maybe next time he wouldn’t be so mean about it.

Hesitantly, Goku leaned down and licked at the head with uncertainty. It . . . really didn’t taste like much of anything. He wasn’t sure what he was really expecting, but was thankful it wasn’t gross at least. Though Chichi probably wouldn’t do it as often as she did if it had a bad taste. With only another moment of hesitation, Goku finally took the waiting length into his mouth, his hand still wrapped around the base like he’d seen his wife do so many times before.

The sudden heat from Goku’s mouth made Vegeta sharply suck in air through his teeth, but the best part was when Goku looked up at him just as he asked while he began to rhythmically bob his head. Goku’s hand slid up and down the bottom half of his cock, moving in a circular motion as if polishing something. 

He’d clearly been on the receiving end of this a few times.

“Hahh . . . perfect . . . that’s it.” Vegeta allowed the breathy words to leave his lips as he encouraged the larger man to continue just as he was doing. Those big eyes watched his face all the while, those lips wrapped around him tightly . . . and then that tongue that moved around the tip every time he pulled back . . . too damn good. “You’re damn good at this for having never done it before.” He was tempted to bury his hand in those soft, black locks, but he knew he’d be too tempted to force his head down lower. There was something incredibly erotic about the idea of Goku gagging on his cock. Would he be angry? Best not to push it . . . this time, anyway.

Goku’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red from Vegeta’s compliments. It was nice to hear that he liked it. It was really weird for Goku, who had most certainly never done this kind of thing, but he didn’t hate it at least. Would Vegeta maybe do this for _him_ someday?

Vegeta found himself resisting the urge to thrust up into that wet heat, to just throat fuck the other Saiyan while he looked at him with those big eyes, those red cheeks . . . but even thinking about it was dangerous and he quickly reached down to suddenly grip Goku’s hair to stop him, “That’s enough, Kakarot.” It was short-lived, but the more he envisioned himself cumming down his friend’s throat, the more at-risk he was for finishing too early. 

The larger Saiyan quickly released the length from his mouth and sheepishly smiled at Vegeta as he felt the other man relinquish his grip on his hair, “Um, what do I-“

“Now take off the rest of your clothes.”

“Ah- all of them?”

“All of them. And quickly. You don’t want all of that work you just did to go to waste, do you?” Vegeta licked his lips before allowing a mischievous grin to stretch across his face, “You’re going to ride on top this time.” There was that shaking again. Something about ordering Goku around like this was exciting him to his core.

“Ride?” Goku slid off his pants and boxers, not really caring too much if anyone happened to be around. He’d been naked in front of others on several occasions and didn’t really think anything of it.

“Yeah. You’re gonna sit down on top and use your legs to move. I’m going to make you do all the work this time.” Vegeta tried to maintain his smirk, but his hands were once more pulling up blades of grass to show how anxious he was. He hated explaining this. It was damn weird. “You don’t seriously need me to explain it more than that, do you?” His smirk faltered, now replaced with a sort of frown as he stared at the blank expression on Goku’s face.

“No . . . I think I get it.” So he wanted him to put it inside of himself and just kind of . . . bounce on it? Chichi had done something like that before as well. He was really lucky for that; otherwise he’d probably still be really confused. Vegeta seemed annoyed whenever he didn’t understand and that made him far more nervous than doing the act itself. 

Goku slowly straddled Vegeta’s upper thighs, his brows furrowing a bit as he contemplated how best to do this. Was he supposed to just stick it in? Like just . . . sit on it? That would hurt, wouldn’t it? Even with his spit all over it . . .

“If you wait too long, it’ll get dry and then you’ll have to do it all over again.” Vegeta said the words with a matter-of-fact tone. As much of a sadistic side as he had, he didn’t want Goku to hurt more than what was necessary. Maybe next time he could bring some lube . . . ah, dammit! Why did he keep thinking about a next time??

“Oh, right.” Still moving with uncertainty, Goku sat up on his knees and reached behind himself to wrap his hand around the base of Vegeta’s length so he could position it at his own entrance. This was only his second time and already he had to do something like this. Was this something a lot of people did? Maybe he could ask Krillin about it. “Like this, right?” He could feel his face get really hot when he felt the head rubbing against him. “So I just . . .” Goku slowly began to lower himself, his hand still holding the base to keep it steady, but he winced and stopped abruptly. It hurt. It hurt much like it did the first time. He should just keep going, shouldn’t he? It would feel good eventually just like last time, right?

“Hey, take it slowly if it hurts too much.” Vegeta’s voice was more hushed than it had been this entire time, “Let your body get used to it.” Something about that pained look on Goku’s face made his heart twitch. 

“It’ll feel good like last time, right?” Goku looked down at his friend’s face for reassurance as he tried his best to continue his descent. Staring down at him like that and seeing a softer expression on Vegeta’s face made his entire body feel warm. And for some reason, he truly felt like he was naked. He really was, of course, but it wasn’t something he ever really considered. But right now . . . right now he was naked in front of Vegeta and Vegeta was staring at him with a blush on his face and a hint of concern in his eyes . . . and all of that together made Goku realize just how intimate this sort of thing really was. This was . . . something special.

“Yeah . . . it’ll feel good.” Vegeta shifted his weight from side to side on his elbows as he stared into Goku’s eyes briefly. Why was he looking at him like that? Was he looking for reassurance? He had an almost dazed look in his eyes and they hadn’t even started anything yet.

Without warning, Goku suddenly dropped, sheathing Vegeta completely inside while a sharp hiss escaped his lips, “Ahhh, that really hurts . . .” His eyes were squeezed shut with tears gathered in the corners as he sat still to allow his body to adjust to the intrusion. Luckily his body had been through far worse things – that didn’t make it any less unpleasant, though.

“I-Idiot!” Vegeta shuddered from a wave of pleasure that coursed through him as his cock was encased in that tight heat. “Hahh . . . shit.” He could feel Goku’s muscles contracting and releasing again and again around him. Even without moving it felt too damn good. “Kakarot . . .” Saying his name like that ought to be a crime. Still . . . it felt natural to say it that way. This idiot with whom he’d been through so much . . . if it was going to be anyone other than his wife, why not him?

Goku lifted himself up using his legs, then slowly lowered himself again, repeating this motion until he set himself into a steady rhythm. He rested his hands on Vegeta’s legs behind him to try and maintain his balance. It still hurt at first, but the more he moved, the quicker that stinging sensation gave way to pleasure. He wasn’t sure why this sort of activity felt good, but it did. It would feel better if Vegeta would touch his cock while he did it. Would he do that?

. . . was it okay to ask for something like that?

Vegeta cursed himself for not leaning up against a tree or something. He really wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel those muscles ripple beneath his fingertips as Goku moved on top of him. This was the only time such a thing was acceptable – though he’d be lying if he said he’d never been tempted after a long fight when Goku’s shirt was inevitably torn away. That powerful, trained body that was physically stronger than his own . . . for how long had he wanted to touch it?

“Does it feel better now?” The prince knowingly smirked as he looked up into those half-lidded eyes. Goku’s mouth hung open slightly, his lower lip quivering with labored breaths as he continued his rhythmic motion.

“Y-yeah. It does.” He wanted to ask him to touch him like last time. “Vegeta . . .” His voice wavered as his body began to move more on instinct, his legs thrusting him up and down and bit faster as the muscles in his thighs eagerly twitched. It felt good and his body clearly knew better than him what to do to feel even better. It was like his body was working on its own to seek out pleasure.

“I love it when you say my name like that.” Vegeta immediately wanted to slap his own damn face for saying such a thing, but the way it made Goku’s face even more flushed was worth the brief embarrassment. No one else was around – only Goku – and Goku wouldn’t judge him for that. “Say it again.” He leaned his weight onto one elbow so he could finally reach out and rest his hand on the other Saiyan’s bare thigh. He could feel the muscles tensing and twitching and working to lift him. He could feel the thin veil of sweat beginning to form on his skin. He could feel the slight bit of erratic shaking as pleasure had begun to take over his movement. Vegeta had felt that himself during sex with Bulma . . . and also last time with Goku. It always came to a point where his body took control and his movements grew more and more feverish as his body sought release.

“V-Vegeta . . . Vegeta, can you . . . can you touch me like before? Please?” 

Vegeta was absolutely eating up the way Goku said his name . . . and then asking him to touch him? Saying please? It was all stroking his ego and was nearly as pleasurable as the way Goku bounced on his cock. He was soaking it up so much, in fact, that it almost didn’t register that he needed to respond. “Touch you like before?” Vegeta slid his hand up from Goku’s thigh to instead work its way up his abs to his pecs and then back down again. He wanted to play around with him, to tease him much like he did before, but he knew his own orgasm wouldn’t hold out long enough for that. 

It would have to be . . . next time.

“Vegeta . . .” There it was again, that whining tone that sent waves of ecstasy up the Prince’s spine. If only he could hear that more often. This powerful Saiyan seemed so powerless during sex.

Without another word, Vegeta wrapped his hand around the base of the other Saiyan’s length and allowed Goku’s own movements to do the rest. As Goku lifted himself up, he thrust into Vegeta’s hand. As he fell back down again, his cock pulled back away. With this, Vegeta really didn’t need to do much at all except watch and feel and listen to that voice that made his name sound so fucking good.

“Ha-ahhh! V-Vegeta!” He had expected it to feel good like last time, but something about this was different. Rather than Vegeta moving his hand like he did last time, he was doing all of the movement himself. He thrust into the waiting hand every time he lifted himself and it was making his legs begin to shake even more. It felt good. It felt really, really good. How many other things could they do if this time was different from the last? He had been alive so long already and yet he’d never done things quite like this! What else could Vegeta teach him? Would he do it again?

Goku squeezed his eyes shut tightly from the overwhelming pleasure as his instinct fully took over and his legs lifted and lowered him at an off-rhythm pace and seemingly of their own fruition.

“Don’t close your eyes.” Vegeta gave the other Saiyan’s cock a squeeze as a warning, causing Goku’s eyes to snap open once more, “I want you to look at me while you ride me. Look at me and know who it is that is making you feel so good right now.” He could feel his arm began to tremble beneath his own weight. His toes curled and uncurled and his chest rose and fell with shallow, labored breaths as he stared up into those flustered black eyes. 

“. . .” Goku didn’t say anything in response to that, but Vegeta didn’t want a response. He only needed to see that brief flash of confusion in his eyes and that flushed skin.

“You always look good in a fight, but you look fucking fantastic as you are right now.” Fully nude, his skin shimmering with sweat, his cheeks and chest flushed from exertion and embarrassment, and those pouty lips parted so he could take in those heavy breaths. 

“Vegeta . . .” Goku bounced faster, likely as fast as his body could physically go, and even began to rock his hips back and forth in a sort of rolling motion. All of this movement was purely on instinct, his body searching to move in ways that would feel better each time. Something about staring at Vegeta’s smirking face made it all even more erotic. Being watched like this . . . knowing Vegeta saw him doing such a thing and knowing it was Vegeta’s hand he was essentially fucking right now . . . it sent chills coursing through him and took his pleasure to new heights, “Ahhh, Vegeta . . . I can feel it coming.”

“What? Already?” Perhaps giving him a handjob so early was a bad idea. If Goku finished early, what if he just stopped moving? It wouldn’t be any good! He wanted to feel him clamp down around him while he came inside just like before. That was absolute ecstasy.

“Here, do this yourself.” Vegeta released his hold on Goku’s cock, instead using that same hand to shove the man backward off his lap. His own length was pulled out temporarily as he repositioned himself between his legs and forced his own pants down and kicked them off to leave them both fully nude, “I’m not letting you finish ahead of me, Kakarot!” Shoving a hand beneath Goku’s head to hold it still, Vegeta let his full weight fall on top of the larger man as he quickly re-entered him and set into a fast-paced rhythm. “You can’t finish before me. Hold it in for a bit longer. If you wanna cum, you need to help me along, too.” He whispered the words into Goku’s ear, then bit lightly at the lobe.

“V-Vegeta . . . but I . . . I don’t know if I can . . .” Hold it in? He didn’t know how to do that! How could he help Vegeta along? What could he do? His mind was already so hazy and everything felt like it was some kind of crazy dream at this point. “Hahh . . . Vegeta . . .” He was going to slip a hand in between them to touch himself again, but the friction of Vegeta’s body moving aggressively against his chest, stomach, and of course his fully-erect cock was more than enough to satisfy him. “It feels too good, Vegeta!”

“Tel l me more! Moan my name! Tell me you love it when I fuck you, Kakarot!” He slid his other hand beneath Goku’s back to give him somewhat of an embrace . . . and also to feel his muscles twitching and rippling under his skin while he fucked him. “Tell me you love it when I dominate you . . . tell me!”

“I . . . I love . . . I love it when you fuck me, Vegeta . . .” Goku could feel his whole body get warmer when he said those words he never really uttered. Why did Vegeta want him to say things like that? Would it help him if he said it more? He wanted to cum . . . “I love it when you dominate me . . . I wish . . . I wish we could do this more . . . in more ways . . . in more places . . . can we do that, Vegeta? It feels really good.” Those words were so strange and foreign to him, yet he was too close to orgasm to really care. He’d wanted to ask him that last bit all along. Couldn’t they do this more? Vegeta obviously didn’t hate it.

Vegeta shuddered when he felt Goku’s breath against his ear, that raspy, exhausted voice uttering every word he longed to hear . . . and even more than that. He wanted this more often. He wanted to try new positions. He wanted to try new places. Vegeta already had a flood of ideas filling his mind, much like this idea had come to him during their first encounter. “Sh-shit . . . Kakarot.” His lips trembled as he spoke that name. Kakarot . . . he really adored him. He adored his face and his voice and his body . . . “I want to have you so much more. I want to have you more than just now.” He fucking hated it, but he also felt relieved to say it. “Hahh . . . I want to be able to bury myself inside you whenever I desire it . . . I want to see that blush on your face when I say disgusting things to you . . .” He wanted to tease him, to tie him up, to make him moan and beg and call out his name. “I want you, Kakarot.” 

Vegeta’s movements became more erratic, the sound of skin slapping hard against skin ringing in their ears and getting lost amongst the trees. “I want you, I want you.” He grit his teeth and gripped tightly to Goku’s back and his hair as his muscles all began to contract and relax involuntarily.

“V-Vegeta . . . I’m gonna-“

“Go ahead.” Vegeta buried his face in Goku’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply as he heard the soft whimpers from the larger Saiyan. “Go ahead . . . don’t hold back. Let me hear your voice.” His own voice was barely above a whisper and he wasn’t even sure if the other man could hear him anymore. It didn’t matter, though, he was really just satisfying his own desire of speaking to Goku in such a way. Such vulgar and obscene things . . . he could say anything to him.

“Ha . . . ha . . . nnnn . . . gahhh-!” Goku clenched his teeth as his own hips moved instinctively in time with Vegeta’s thrusting. The friction of his body, the sound of his voice, all of it finally drove Goku to the height of pleasure and he came in between the two of them, a loud cry tearing from his throat and scaring the birds from the nearby trees.

Just as he wished, the sudden tightening of Goku’s muscles around him also drove Vegeta to the edge and he finished inside him, much like he had done back on Beerus’ planet. Vegeta had more shame than Goku, so of course he bit back his own pleasured moan as he gave a few half-hearted thrusts while he rode the waves of his orgasm and then finally pulled out to roll off Goku and fall on his back beside him.

There was a long moment where neither of them said a word. Their heaving panting littered the otherwise-quiet air and the two simply stared up at the sky through the trees as they caught their breath.

“Hey . . . Vegeta?”

The Saiyan Prince pursed his lips. Goku sounded so quiet now. Was he going to ask something weird?

“Yeah?”

“That was even better than the first time!”

“A-ah . . . um . . . yeah. It was.” Vegeta looked over at Goku, against his better judgment, only to see Goku’s face grinning back at him.

“So . . . we can do it more, right?”

“We . . . really shouldn’t. We both have wives and kids and-“

“Oh, Chichi doesn’t mind!” Goku rolled onto his side to face Vegeta more. He didn’t seem to pay much mind to the gross feeling of cum leaking from his backside or his own seed smeared over his stomach this time. 

“. . . what do you mean?” Chichi doesn’t mind? Vegeta now rolled onto his side to face him as well, his heart leaping with worry, “How do you know she doesn’t mind, Kakarot? Surely you didn’t tell her!”

Goku’s grin faded, “. . . why wouldn’t I tell her?”

“You told her!?”

“She asked about my training, so I told her! Why wouldn’t I tell her?” He furrowed his brows in confusion, “Did you not tell Bulma? Do you want me to tell her for you?”

“No!” Ignoring Goku’s mess on his stomach, Vegeta jumped to his feet and began to yank his clothes back on. What if Bulma spoke to Chichi?? What if she told her about it before he had a chance!? What would Bulma think!? What kind of things would go through her head!?

“So . . . we can do this again, right?” Goku was sitting up now, clearly in no hurry to get dressed.

This idiot. An absolute idiot. An idiot with a handsome face, an excellent body, and a heart the size of the damn moon.

“. . . I . . . I guess. But Kakarot?”

“Yeah?” Goku was grinning from ear to ear again. That stupid grin that Vegeta couldn’t help but adore.

“. . . don’t ever instant transmission into my house again.”


End file.
